1. Field
The present invention relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) capable of having reduced weight and volume that are the disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. Types of FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a high response speed and can be driven with low power consumption.
In general, pixels of the organic light emitting display charge voltages corresponding to differences between a first power source and data signals in storage capacitors, and supply currents corresponding to the charged voltages to organic light emitting diodes (OLED) to display an image (e.g., a predetermined image). Here, the first power source is a voltage supply for supplying currents to the pixels and a voltage drop of the first power source may be relatively large. Therefore, sufficient (or desired) voltages are not stored (or charged) in the storage capacitors due to the voltage drop of the first power source, so that an image may not be displayed with a desired brightness.